pretty cure in the world of monster hunter stories
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: the leader pretty cure found a portal that leads to another world, there they meet lute and his friends, how they feel in a new world, also shipping LutexNatalie/Nagisa and ChevalxDawn/Hikari (which is not mentioned but is a shipping)
1. a new world

Monster hunter stories meets pretty cure

Disclaimer I do not own monster hunter or pretty cure plus i'm using the characters from their respective series, also I only own my fan made characters

Characters: monster hunter: Lute, Cheval, Lilia, Avinia, Michael. Pretty cure: Natalie, Hannah, Dawn, Mai, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, Kurumi, Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, Hibiki, Kanede, Ellen, Ako, Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe, Maya, Rachel, Claira, Makenzi, Augri, Megumi, Hime, Yuuko, Iona, Haruka, Minami, Kirara, Towa, Mirai, Riko, Kotocha. Non human characters: Ratha, Rathi, Frostfang, Dusk, Mepple, Mipple, Porun, Lulun, Flappy, Chappy, Coco, Natts, Soar, Milk, Tarte, Chiffon, Pollun, Syphorie, Potpurri, Hummy, Candy, Kepri, Rawry, Lance, Davi, Denah, Ribbon, Glasses, Moforun, Fungweed, Hana (Natalie's mostie), Navirou, Saki, Aster, Glavy, Gammy, Misty

Chapter 1 a new world

"Nat where are we going," asked Emily aka Cure Happy. "I found this portal earlier," said Natalie aka Nat aka Cure black, "I never went into it but I rather go in with anyone I trust." "Seriously Nat," said Hibiki aka Cure Melody, "Why didn't you also bring the others." "Because I want us leaders to go on an adventure without our teammates," Nat responded. "So this is the portal," said Nozomi aka Cure Dream. "Uh huh," said Nat, "Are you girls ready." everyone said ready, "Let's go," said Nat. The girls go through the portal one by one. "Where are we," asked Love aka Cure Peach. "Who are all of you," said a young man standing in front of the pretty cure, Nat's heart skips a beat."Uh Nat," said Saki aka Cure Bloom, "You ok." "Oh haha sorry," said Nat, "I started to space out" "Btw my name's Natalie but you can call me Nat," said Nat responding to the young boy's question. "I'm Saki," said Saki, "My name's Nozomi," said Nozomi, "I'm Love," said Love, "It's nice to meet you," "I'm Tsubomi," said Tsubomi aka Cure Blossom, "I'm Hibiki," said Hibiki, "I'm Emily," said Emily, "I'm Maya," said Maya aka Cure Heart, "My name is Megumi," said Megumi aka Cure Lovely, "I'm Haruka," said Haruka aka cure flora, "I'm Mirai," said Mirai aka Cure Miracle. "Nice to meet all of you," said Lute, "My name is Lute, and this is my home, Hakum Village." "And I'm amazing navigator, Navirou," said Navirou. The portal closes behind the girls and Nat starts spacing out again when she looks at Lute. "Uh Nat you ok," asked Lute. "I it's nothing," Nat responded nervously. "Are you sure," asked Lute, "Want to talk about it." "Sure but not in front of my friends," Nat responded. They go behind a building and talked. "Well when I first saw you, my heart started to skip beats and I start to get nervous and stutter," said Nat, "And the truth is that I like you Lute." "R really," said Lute blushing after hearing Nat saying that she likes him, "like me as a friend or." "I like as in I have a crush on you," said Nat confessing her love to Lute. "N Nat, I," said Lute, "No one has told me that they had a crush on me before," "Hey leave me alone mister dragon thing," said Mirai. "Oh dear what has Ratha done," said Lute. "who's Ratha," asked Nat, "Ratha is my wonderful rathalos," Lute responded.

* * *

 ** _Me: if your curious why Saki is under the non human list the reason will be mentioned in a later chapter, also Glavy, Misty, Gammy, and Aster are 4 friends of my oc I decided to include_**


	2. a new pretty cure is born

Chapter 2 a new pretty cure is born

"Ratha let go of her," Lute said to his beloved rathalos, Ratha let's go of Mirai. "Thanks Lute," said Mirai, the fairy in her arms wiggled. "Who-who's there," said the young scared fairy. "Hey can I move, Fungweed doesn't like being squished." "What is a fairy doing here," asked Natalie. "I guess Ratha was growling at the little fairy," said Lute. "NATALIE WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" yelled Hannah and Dawn. "Hannah, Dawn, great to see you two again," said Natalie. "We brought Mepple with us he was worried about you," said Dawn aka Shiny Luminous, "All the others and the fairies are here too." "Great now we can no longer hide our secret identities," said Natalie. "Who's this young man with you and same with that young fairy," asked Hana aka Cure White. "My name is Lute," Lute responded. "I'm Fungweed from the monsto kingdom," said Fungweed. "NATALIE," yelled Mepple. "Hey Mepple," said Nat, "Who's this handsome boy over there." said Mepple, "is he your boyfriend or something." " No he isn't I just have a crush on him," Nat responded. "Who are you talking to Nat," asked Lute. "I'm Mepple from the Garden of Light and I'm Nat's fairy partner," Mepple responded.

"Hmph so the pretty cure are here," said an unfamiliar voice. "Great the shadows are here," said Fungweed, "what do you want Shadow Black," "you know her Fungweed," said Dawn, "yeah I do," said Fungweed, "the shadows were created to replicate the dark side of the equestria rider pretty cure," "we already took over Monsto and Equestria and captured the lighter side of us," said Shadow Black, "no why…. WHY," said Fungweed, "the equestria pretty cure was Monsto, Equestria, and the Garden of Life's only means of defense." "hmph so you are going to try saving the equestria pretty cure," said Shadow Black, "doesn't matter come on out baffoon," "Hannah, Dawn, ready," said Natalie, "READY," said Hanna and Dawn, "DUAL AURORA WAVE," said Natalie and Hannah, "LUMINOUS, SHINY STEAM," said Dawn, "Emissary of light, I am Cure Black," said Cure Black, "emissary of light, I am Cure White," said Cure White, "sparkling life, Shiny Luminous," said Shiny Luminous.

"The pretty cure do exists," said Lute, "ahhhh Lute please don't hate me because of this," said Cure Black, Lute approaches Cure Black, "its ok Nat," said Lute pulling Cure Black in for a hug, "I still love you," "Lute," said Cure Black hugging Lute with tears in her eyes, both of them started to glow, Cure Black's outfit was different, it was a bit longer looking similar to Rathian armor, Lute somehow turned into a girl as a pretty cure, his hair became similar to Cure Black's but fiery red, his outfit looked like Rathalos armor, "Lute," said Cure White, "Cure Black," said Shiny Luminous, "what happened to my outfit," said Cure Black, "what happened to me," said Lute?, "if you are now a pretty cure you should probably go by a secret identity," said Cure Black, "how about something like Cure Flare, and as well as an introduction line," "ok," said Cure Flare, "the flaming love, I am Cure Flare." "eh good enough," said Cure Black. The 4 cures started fighting the baffoon with the other cures coming in to help, everyone went back to normal as well as introduced all the other cures to Lute, Nat later gave Lute a kiss.

* * *

 _ **Me: sorry for this chapter taking so long to get up, also the equestria pretty cure is a reference to my first fan fic, and I purposely chose to make lute a pretty cure because I wanted to create a new team of pretty cure and mhstories doesn't have many female characters so I throw in some of the male characters for it**_


	3. Cure Storm, Cure Flourish, Saki's secret

Chapter 3 Cure Storm and Cure Flourish and Saki's secret

"Cheval are you serious," said Lilia, "the pretty cure are here," "yes and they got a new member too," said Cheval, "her name was Cure Flare." "and lute said he got a crush on one of the pretty cure," said Lilia, "he's in love with Cure Black." "what are you two talking about," said Lute approaching his two friends as well as holding hands with Nat who Cheval and Lilia thought was Cure Black in disguise (which yes she is in some sort), "Gah Lute stop sneaking up on us," said Cheval, "he doesn't do it on purpose," said Nat, "right Lute," "right Nat," said Lute, "ZAKENA," said a zakena that was created by the shadows, "what was that," said Lilia, "ready Nat," said Lute, "ready," said Nat. "THE POWER OF OUR FLAMING LOVE," said Lute and Nat, "what is going on," said Cheval, "the flaming pretty cure duo," said Cure Flare and Cure Black, "the flare heart, Cure Flare," said Cure Flare, "emissary of light, Cure Black," said Cure Black, "whoa," said Lilia, "Lute is Cure Flare and Nat is Cure Black," "but Cure Black looks different from before," said Cheval, then the other cures appeared.

They continued fighting and everyone but Cure Bloom got badly injured. "Why do you do this," said Cure Bloom with fire coming out of her mouth, "I can't let you do this any further," Cure Bloom then grabbed the necklace around her neck and she was surrounded by fire, her arms turned into wings, her legs turned into talons, a tail appeared and her body and head became wyvern like, "BLOOM," yelled Cure Egret aka Mai, Saki then lost control of herself and mist starts coming out of the scar that appeared out of nowhere, "oh no she's infected with the black blight like how Ratha is," said Cheval, "this can't be possible," said Cure Flare, "no human can become a monster it's impossible," "uh no it isn't," said a female voice, "who are you 4," asked Cure Marine aka Erika, "I'm Glavy the Glavenus," said Glavy, "I'm Misty the Mizutsune," said Misty, "I'm Aster the Astalos," said Aster, "and I'm Gammy the Gammoth," said Gammy, "we are known as the fated sisters," "the 4 of us are like your friend there," said Aster, "we're monster shifters as well," then the sisters turned into two little devices, Glavy and Aster in one and Misty and Gammy in the other, "why don't you two use our powers," said Glavy, "sure thing," said Lilia and Cheval, "Pretty cure monster storm," the two of them transformed, Cheval turned into a girl, his outfit turned into a mix of Glavenus and Astalos armor, his hair turned ocean blue and into a spiral, Lilia's outfit turned into a mix of Mizutsune and Gammoth armor, her hair turned a light pink and was held up by snow, "the flaming thunder, Cure Storm," said Cure Storm, "the frozen bubble, Cure Flourish," said Cure Flourish.

"What happened to us," said Cure Storm, "we're now pretty cure," said Cure Flourish, "why don't you you use your cure powers," said Fungweed wiggling in Cure Flare's pouch, "but what if we hurt Saki," said Cure Black, "you won't lappy," said Flappy, "she gained control again and went back to normal lappi," "let's try it," said Cure Flare, Cure Flare and Cure Black decided to use their duo attack, "PRETTY CURE FLAME LOVE STRIKE," yelled Cure Flare and Cure Black as they unleash a stream of fire from a heart and the zakena was set on fire, "PRETTY CURE LIGHTNING FLARE," yelled Cure Storm, "PRETTY CURE BUBBLE BLIZZARD," yelled Cure Flourish, all three attacks defeated the zakena and the pretty cure went back to normal. "Saki are you ok," asked Setsuna aka Cure Passion, "no," Saki responded, "I shouldn't have used my Rathios form like that," "well at least you changed back before you harmed us," said Miki aka Cure Berry.

* * *

 _ **me: remember that I said that the reason why Saki is under the non human list, well now you know**_

 _ **Aster: Kaylyn really**_

 _ **Me: Aster no sneaking up on me**_

 _ **Aster: well sorry**_

 _ **both girls get in a fight**_

 _ **Gammy: there they go again**_

 _ **Misty: oh boy**_

 _ **Glavy: see y'all next chapter**_


End file.
